bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Figure
Small-town producer Josh Gard has had a long history in music, but lately he has been rapidly rising up the ranks of all things bass. Just a few short years ago he donned the name of Figure and began making electro house, and he has since become a regular name in the realms of dubstep and drumstep. Scoring positions in Beatport's top ten charts may have gotten him recognition, but a fantastic amount of praise has been raining down on him lately as some of the leading artists in electronic music have valued his live performance skills as some of the best in the business. It's those kind of endorsements that load up Figure's tour calendar and make him a moving target that's hard to put crosshairs on. Interviews: *http://theworstguy.com/2011/03/04/figure-interview-and-music/ *http://whiteraverrafting.com/figure-richmond-show-review-interview/2012/07/02/ *http://www.themusicninja.com/tmn-resident-artist-figure-interview-the-man-behind-the-monsters/ *http://www.vibe.com/article/dj-spotlight-figure-monsters-upcoming-tour-pusha-t Albums: *2009: *Figure - House On The Hill EP 28 August 2009 *Figure - Aura 13 October 2009 *2010: *Figure - Torture 19 August 2010 *Figure - Tortule Remixes 4 November 2010 *2011: *Figure - Monsters Of Drumstep Vol.1 28 February 2011 *Figure - Super Mega Death Ray 26 July 2011 *Figure - Monsters Of Drumstep Vol.2 18 October 2011 *Figure - Dominate 14 November 2011 *Figure - Must Destroy 20 December 2011 *2012: *Figure - Misson of Destruction 7 March 2012 *Figure - The Destruction Series Vol 1. *Figure - BrainWaves 22 August 2012 *Figure - Monsters Vol.3 16 October 2012 *2013: *Figure - Horns of the Apocalypse 24 September 2013 *Figure - Monsters Vol.4 15 October 2013 *Figure - Monsters Selected Remixes 13 December 2013 *2014: *Figure - Monsters Vol.5 September 24 2014 House On The Phill EP (2009) *Figure - House On The Phill *Figure - Front Fangs Aura (2009) * Aura Tortule (2010) *1. Tortule (Original Mix) *2. Bitches (Original Mix) *3. Tortule (Hostage Remix) *4. Tortule (Udachi Remix) *5. Tortule (Noise Floor Crew Remix) Tortule Remixes (2010) *1. Tortule (R!M!E Remix) *2. Tortule (Heapy Remix) *3. Tortule (Karymen Remix) *4. Tortule (Shear Gen1us Remix) *5. Tortule (Space Laces Remix) *6. Tortule (Turbo P Remix) Monsters Of Drumstep Vol.1 (2011) *1. Figure - Aliens *2. Figure - Vampires *3. Figure - Zombies *4. Figure,Kanji Kinetic - Frankenstein *5. Figure - Aliens (VIP Edit) *6. Figure - Zombies (VIP Edit) Super Mega Death Ray (2011) *1.Super Mega Deathray (Drumstep Mix) *2.Super Mega Deathray (Run Dmt Remix) Monsters Of Drumstep Vol.2 (2011) *1. Figure - Boogie Man *2. Figure - Leather Face *3. Figure - Werewolf (VIP Edit) *4. Figure & Gangsta Fun - The Mummy *5. Figure - Mr.Hude *6. Figure - Monsters Revenge *7. Figure - The Werewolf (The Killabits Remix) *8. Figure - Boogie Man (Oblivion Remix) *9. Figure - Leather Face (Captan Panic! Remix) *10. Figure & Gangsta Fun - The Mummy (VIP Edit) Dominate (2011) *1.Dominate Must Destroy (2011) *1.Must Destroy (Original Mix) Mission Of Destruction (2012) *1. Mission Of Destruction (Original Mix) The Destruction Series Vol.1 (2012) *1. Dominate (Original Mix) * 2. The Brink (Original Mix) *3. Must Destroy (Original Mix) *4. Mission Of Destruction (Original Mix) *5. Lost In Space (Original Mix) *6. Dominate (Instrumental Mix) *7. Mission Of Destruction (Instrumental Mix) *8. Must Destroy (Instrumental Mix) *9. Must Destroy (Droptek Remix) *10. Must Destroy (Fista Cuffs Remix) BrainWaves (2012) *1. Super Sonic BrainWaves * 2. The Last Dawn (Original Mix) *3. Heavy Metal Monsters Vol.3 (2012) *1. Figure - The Grave Yard (Original Mix) *2. Figure - The Grave Yard (Dr.Ozi Remix) *3. Figure,Bare - Jack the Ripper (Original Mix) *4. Figure - The Corpse Grinders (Original Mix) *5. Figure - The Corpse Grinders (Phrenik Remix) *6. Figure - Otis (Original Mix) *7. Figure Feat Proe - Creepin (Original Mix) *8. Figure Feat Proe - Creepin (Alex Sin Remix) *9. Figure,Tommy Lee - Pounds Of Blood (Original Mix) *10. Figure - No Turning Back (Original Mix) *11. Figure - No Turning Back (J.Rabbit Remix) *12. Figure Feat Messinian - Dead or Alive (Original Mix) *13. Figure - Michael Myers is Dead (Original Mix) *14. Figure - Michael Myers Is Dead (Osillator Z Remix) *15. Figure - The Werewolf (Ariot Remix) Horns of the Apocalypse (2013) *1. Beast Mode (feat. Del The Funky Homosapien) * 2. Eagle (feat. Mr.lif) *3. Super Sonic Brain Waves *4. War Call (feat. Del The Funky Homosapien) *5. Astro (feat. Nick Thayer) Monsters Vol.4 (2013) *1. Figure & Brawnninoff - Daths Gospel (Original Mix) *2. Figure feat. Khadifi Dub - The Crypt (Original Mix) *3. Figure & Helicopter Showdown - Center Of Hell (Original Mix) *4. Figure - Nightmares (Original Mix) *5. Figure - The Gaint Eyeball (Original Mix) *6. Figure & Dirty Deeds - The Blob (Original Mix) *7. Figure - Symphony Of the Damend (Interlude) *8. Figure - Living Dead (Original Mix) *9. Figure Feat Lexi Norton - Are You Afraid Of The Dark? (Original Mix) *10. Figure & Dirty Deeds - The Blob Retuns (Original Mix) *11. Figure - Ade Dude Damballa *12. Figure - The Devil *13. Figure & Travis Pevaler - Cocytus (Outro) Monsters Selected Remixes (2013) *1. Aliens (The Damn Bell Doors Remix) *2. Center Of Hell (Feat.HelicopterShowdown) (Gangsta Fun Remix) *3. The Blob (Feat. Dirty Deeds) (1uP Remix) *4. Michael Myers Is Dead (Jack Bass Remix) *5. Are You Afraid from the dark (Feat Lexi Norton) (Phrenik Remix) *6. Are You Afraid from the dark (Feat Lexi Norton) (Zardonic Remix) Monsters Vol.5 (2014) *1.Figure - On Haunted Hill (ft CasOne) *2.Figure - Monster Maina *3.Figure - Its Alive (ft D Styles) *4.Figure - Friday The 13th *5.Figure - Never Sleep Again (interlude) *6.Figure - Freddy Krueger *7.Figure - Pumpkinhead (ft Kool Keith) *8.Figure - Return To House On Haunted Hill *9.Figure - Evil Dead *10.Figure & Brawler - Pennywise The Clown (ft CasOne) *11.Figure - Jason Is Dead (ft Bitter Stephens) *12.Figure & Dirty Deeds - Creature From The Black Lagoon *13.Figure - Stay Out of The Cellar (outro) Remixses: *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - (Figure Remix) (2014) *Deltron 3030 - Upgrade (Figure Remix) (2012) *Citizen Cope - Lifeline (Figure Remix) (2012) *Borgore - Flex feat. Shay (Figure Remix) (2012) *XV feat. Wiz Khalifa - Gobstopper (Figure Remix) (2012) *Wonderwall (Figure Drumstep Edit) (2011) *Diplo & Don Diablo - Make You Pop Sunshine & Figure Remix (2010) Songs: *Figure - Cowabunga (2014) *Figure - Childs Play (2013) *Figure - Perfect Timing (2013) *Figure - Mercy Remix (2012) *Figure - What Do You Need (2012) *Figure - God Slay The Fiend (2012) *Figure - The Brink (2012) *Figure - Beetlejuice (2011) *Tommy Lee & Figure - Pounds of Blood (2011) *Figure - The Phantom (2010) *Figure - Dirty Damage (2010) *Figure - Torture (2010) Figures Websites: *Website: http://www.imfigure.net *Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/DjFigureDjFigure *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/IMFIGURE *Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/figure Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Drumstep Artists Category:Artists